Words From The Heart
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Hermione can't keep her feelings for Harry much longer, so she writes him a letter. The catch? She doesn't intend to send it. What happens when he reads it? HHr pairing, GoF spoilers.


**Hey people! Here is my second Harry Potter one-shot —Letters from the Heart. I hope you guys like it. I got the idea from ****Jizzle Pop****'s Letters. (hope you don't mind me borrowing your idea.) **

**Summary: Hermione can't keep her feelings for Harry much longer so she writes a letter. The catch? She doesn't intend to send it. What happens when he reads it? HHr pairing, GoF spoilers. **

**I don't really know after which task the Yule Ball started, so I'll take it as after the 1****st**** task alright? **

_**WORDS FROM THE HEART:**_

It was very late in the night in the Wizardry World. Most students were sound asleep in their comfortable beds in their dorms at Hogwarts School, with no worries, nor anxiety burning within them. But that was not the case for a certain bushy haired brunette. Hermione Jane Granger was STILL in the library, sitting at her regular seat.

There were about half a dozen books opened on the table before her. She had a quill and parchment paper in her hand and was busy flipping through those books, occasionally jolting down notes on her parchment paper.

It was not uncommon to see Hermione in the library, finishing up her assignments. However, she was there that night for a different reason. She was helping her best friend, Harry Potter, search for information about the TriWizards' Tournament, more specifically, what the contestants had to do in the second and third task of this silly Tournament. (In her opinion) She also had wrote as many ideas as she could think about what Harry was suppose to do with the egg gathered from the 1st task.

She sighed, closing another one of the extremely thick books. It was certainly like looking for a needle in a haystack. None of those books she had found so far provided useful information they didn't know about the Tournament. They did mention about the Yule Ball, which Professor Mcgonagall had already informed them about that morning.

Hermione placed her quill and parchment on the table, shaking her head dejectedly. She just could not focus as well. Her thoughts kept channeling to Harry, her best friend. She was worried for him. The moment his name had came out from the Goblet; it had added more pressure onto his shoulders.

What was worst was that everyone, including Ron Weasley, their other good friend, had believed Harry had placed his name in the Goblet somehow, even though they were underage. She had known instantly Harry didn't do it, on seeing the look on her friend's face when his name was read.

An image of Harry popped up in her mind and she tried, but to no avail, to push him out of her mind. His piercing and gorgeous emerald green eyes, his unruly curly hair, that lightning bolt scar on his forehead... Hermione mentally chided herself. _Harry can never like me that way... I've seen the way he looked at Cho..._ She reflected.

Yes, Hermione liked Harry Potter, since the second year actually, when they had hugged after the Chamber Of Secrets incident. That was when she realized she had feelings for her best friend. It only grew stronger in the third year, when they rode on BuckBeak. By then, she was sure she was in love with her best friend. But she never did have the courage to say anything.

The rational side of her knew that Harry would never return her feelings. He was THE Harry Potter, whom many more beautiful girls had a crush on, whom could have any girl her wanted. She was just plain know-it –all Hermione Granger, the best friend and side-kick, the bookworm, with the untamable bushy hair. If she told him, she was sure her one-sided love would ruin their friendship. She would rather not risk it.

However, she heard her mother's voice in her head. "Follow your heart sweetie."

Her intended task long forgotten, she placed her head in her hands, wondering how to deal with the situation. After some time, she smile and snapped her fingers. _How about a letter? I could write a letter addressed to him, at least it would lighten my burden about Harry... Should I send it? Nah. _

With that idea in mind, Hermione found a clean piece of parchment in her book bag beside her, and began to write.

Dear Harry,

How should I put this? I have secret that I've hidden in my heart for so long. And it concerns you, my best friend, I never told you as I know you will be shocked if you knew about it. I know that you like Cho, it is so obvious Harry; most of us know about it. But I am writing to release what I have kept inside of me since we rescued Sirius on Buck Beak last year, no actually earlier than that, since I was petrified in the second year and we hugged after that incident in the great hall .

You have a lot of good qualities Harry, don't ever doubt it. You are caring, funny, smart, generous, and helpful (at times), rather determined... Just so you know Potter, rushing your work at around 10pm at night doesn't count. And also how charming you can be, both on the inside and the outside. Your features, ah, don't get me started. Those emerald eyes of yours, I could get lost in them for hours... Anyway, you are all what I thought of the person I would like. I know you like Cho more; I can see that from the way you look at her. It breaks my heart, honestly, but I always hide it. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything before this. 

I am not sure if you get what I wanted to convey to you, seeing it IS you, I'll just tell you. Here it goes... I like, no wait, love you Harry James Potter. But if you don't like me back, I totally understand. However, I'll be there for you Harry Potter, no matter what happens, remember that. 

With love, 

Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione exhaled a breath she didn't even knew she was holding. It was done. She read it over, and was satisfied with the letter. Finding an envelop in her bag, she sealed the letter up and wrote Harry's name on it, so she would know which envelop contained it. She smiled and placed it under her parchment paper, planning to pack it later.

Hermione then resumed her work, opening up the books again, scanning to see if she missed anything. But, she had not even flipped a page, when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in fright, and turned around, opening her mouth to chide whoever did that.

Instead, she was met with those beautiful green orbs she had come to love. She snapped out of her trance and smiled at her friend. "Hi Harry. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I was waiting for you, at the common room. Thought I come find you, seeing I had an idea where you would be." Replied Harry, beaming back.

"Thank you Harry." Her friend just grinned back.

"Watches up to 'Mione?" Harry picked up the parchment paper filled with Hermione's neat handwriting.

"You didn't have to do this Hermione..."

"It's alright Harry, I want to help you."

Harry hugged her, thankful that he had Hermione Granger as a friend. Hermione breathed in the familiar musky scent and relaxed in the embraced.

"Are you ready to go yet? Then we can go back to the commons to see what you've got. Besides, it seems like her", he eyed on the librarian, "wants you to leave so she can lock up." He said.

She laughed. "Alright, just let me put back these books first."

Harry nodded. Hermione picked up the books, and left in the direction on the bookshelves. Harry began to pack his friend's quills and loose parchment papers. He then caught sight of an envelop, with his name in front, under all those pieces of parchment, on the table. He picked it up, wondering why Hermione would write him a letter.

He shrugged, thinking that since Hermione would give it to him soon, he might as well save her the trouble and open it first.

Placing the opened envelop on the table, he began to read Hermione's letter. Sure, he was surprised by her openness, and he chuckled at some parts of it. What he didn't expect was that Hermione liked HIM. _She underestimated herself, any bloke is lucky to have her. _Then he reflected on Hermione's feelings for him and his feelings for her. Did he like her back? He was confused; his thoughts were all muddled up.

But one thing is for sure, he didn't like Cho anymore, after seeing her and Cedric hugging and Cedric pecking her on the lips outside of class 2 days ago. He then realized Cho and Cedric were dating, and didn't want to ruin their relationship. Since then, he saw Cho in a different light, like a friend/ sister.

The bigger question was, DID he have feelings for Hermione? He thought about all the adventures he had, Hermione had always been there to help him and aid him, despite it was dangerous. He thought about how his heart beat faster when he saw her, how he felt like dying whenever they made small physical contact by accident. How he felt at home when he hugged her in their second year and before the 1st task a few days ago. How he wanted to run his fingers through her mob of hair, his thoughts about how pretty she was. About the time they were on BuckBeak and the adventure that led him and her to Sirius.

_Oh my gosh, I'm in love with Hermione._

"HARRY!" Harry snapped out of her trance and his head shot up, his hands still holding on to the letter. Hermione stood not a meter away from him, her face as red as a tomato and her lower lip bitten.

"Oh, erm, Hermione..." He lowered his head, speechless. Hermione came over and snatched her letter out of his hands, not making eye-contact with him.

"Hermione, talk to me please..."

"What Harry? You read my letter without my permission. Why did you..." She trailed off, tears threatening to fall but she brush them away quickly.

"Hermione, I love you." He cut her off, saying what he wanted to say before he chickened out.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am Harry James...? wait, what?" She rambled on, then stopped, her mouth agape, just looking at him.

Harry took a deep breath, and repeated. "I love you Hermione."

No words were needed after that, Hermione tackled him in a bear hug, her eyes lit up in a huge smile. "You have no idea how I long to hear you say that." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"And just so you know, I love you too."

Harry grinned again, and pulled her into her kiss, his lips meeting hers. She kissed him back of course, wholeheartedly. When they pulled apart, both had similar smiles on their faces.

"Harry?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What happens now, to us I mean."

"Will you go out with me, and be my date to the Yule Ball Hermione?"

"Of course I will Harry!" And she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A distance away, the librarian smirked as she looked at the couple. _Albus and Minerva own me 4 galleons each. _She thought happily.

**The End.**

**Comments? Was it good? Any errors? Please review! **

**TrixieNancy124**


End file.
